Thank You For Serving
by jumpOVERtheMOON
Summary: AU; Being a Sergeant Major, he should have been used to the patriotism he received this day, but today was different than years prior. He knew that someone was going to thank him for his service and stamina, in a very special way. COMPLETE!


This is my first Criminal Minds FanFic.

This story is in the wrong universe; and the characters may seem out of characer... but please read and review; thank you! =)

* * *

><p>It had been a very long day. David Rossi spent all of his morning, standing and receiving gratitude from complete strangers as they thanked the men and woman for serving their country on this cool, crisp November morning.<p>

Being a Sergeant Major, he should have been used to the patriotism he received this day, but today was different than years prior. He knew that _someone_ was going to thank him for his service and stamina, in a very special way.

David Rossi drove right from the morning service to the BAU, and he didn't even bother changing out of his Marine Blues. He went right up to his office, not bothering to say hello to JJ, Reid or Morgan. He had other things on his mind, and he found her in his office.

There was a very sexy Emily Prentiss sitting at his desk.

She was wearing a tight black button up blouse, and a black skirt that accentuated her long legs.

The desk was raised to the perfect height where he could see her thigh spread open slightly, and he could tell that she wasn't wearing panties.

David locked the door, for he knew what was going to happen next.

David felt himself growing hard, and walked over to her. He gave her a rough kiss, and had no intentions of stopping anytime soon. He backed the wheelie-chair over, and he gently picked up Emily, and put her on the desk where he continued to kiss prod her mouth with his tongue.

But then, Emily stopped. She broke the kiss, and began to take off his jacket, and put in gently on the wheelie chair where she was sitting only a few minutes prior. She then began to rub up against him, and painfully slowly she unbuttoned his uniform pants. In one swift move, she had removed his dick from his boxers, and had taken him in her mouth. She licked the pre-cum off of him, as she enjoyed the salty taste of him.

Emily began to slurp and suck on the head of the penis, and kept going from fast to slow movements with her mouth. It was killing her. She took him fully into her mouth, and heard his groan as she played with his balls and hummed, giving his dick the most amazing vibrations.

David couldn't think straight as she was going down on him. He only was able to register moans and groans. After a few minutes of sucking, he knew that he wasn't going to last much longer, and he wanted to come with her; together.

"Emily, I want to be inside" He begged.

She didn't have to be told twice. She stood up, and led him to the couch in the corner of his room.

She was going to give him a day he would always remember.

David sat down on the couch and she got on top of him. Emily lifted up her skirt slightly, so that he was able to give him entrance as he put the condom on his ever-growing dick. David gave himself a few strokes, and then put two fingers inside of her wet core. He used the pointer finger to rub circles around her clit, and she threw her head back as she came. He took his fingers out from inside of her, and licked them.

She knew that she couldn't wait any longer for him to be inside of her, and he felt the exact same way. Emily found herself on top, and they soon found each other close to climax. Neither was able to mutter real words minus 'Emily', 'David', 'FUCK', 'MORE', and 'HARDER.' In the process, they and made their own words up through moans.

David was going to cum… he was going to cum soon but he wanted her to reach her peek before he came.

He found his fingers between their two bodies, and rubbed her clit as she thrusted into him, as he pumped into her. That pushed her over the edge, and she screamed as she came. Four thrusts later, he was with her, biting her neck as he filled her with his seed.

They clung to each other for a few minutes before getting dressed while their heart rates when back to normal. Then, they took separate corners of the room to get themselves back together.

David removed the used condom in the nearby trashcan, and began getting back into his uniform. Emily took a pair of panties out of her purse and put them on.

David unlocked the door, and gave her a long kiss before he opened up the door.

"Thank you for serving... you made me proud soldier" she told him as she went towards the coffee machines and her co-workers.

David Rossi smiled. He had a great Veteran's day, thanks to Miss Emily Prentiss.

She was right, he had given her a holiday he was unable to forget, and he hoped that every other holiday would end up like this.


End file.
